Cosmic Monsters
Cosmic Monsters was a Space Invaders clone that barely strayed from the basic Invaders gameplay formula with only a few new minor features as compared to the original. The monsters would march from side to side in formation until they reached a screen edge, dropping a notch closer to the player and dropping bombs the entire time. The player(s) had several bunkers to hide behind for protection and a high scoring flying saucer would appear overhead at times. Getting hit by a monster’s bomb would destroy the player’s(s') laser base(s) and the game would end when they had no more bases in reserve. Aside from the monsters looking different (as well as the bunkers) from the original Space Invaders, the only few differences between the two games is that shooting the saucer had a higher sense of urgency this time around, as there was a bunker for it to hide inside once it appeared: if a player didn’t destroy it once it came out after taking refuge in the bunker, then it would explode and add an entire new row of monsters to the top of their formation. Also, players did not receive an extra laser base until a score of at least 3,000 points, which is pretty high for most Invaders games, and the U. F. O. was also worth way more as well, with it having a higher end value of 600-1000 points. Scoring *Bottom row monsters: 10 points each *Middle row monsters: 20 points *Top row monsters: 30 points *U. F. O.: random amount Controls *Two way joystick (left/right) *Fire button Links *Arcade museum page entry *Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= Review There really isn't much to say about this game, even on its main wiki page! But that's because it's soooooo much like any other Space Invaders game, anyone who grew up during that era (or who's even played mobile or online games like it nowadays) they should be more than familiar with how it works, with the monsters marching down the screen, you hiding behind shields to dodge their fire, etc., etc. I only saw this at one location ever while growing up (at a movie theatre down the street). You can see why it wasn't that big a hit since it wasn't really different from anything else out there. Other than the usual Space Invaders-like gameplay, the only new element was the saucer hiding behind a bunker, then blowing up into a new row of monsters if you let it (which wasn't good). Not a bad game, and this would almost be worth rescuing from a warehouse or collector trying to unload it from somewhere (although I'm sure it's really rare, since it wasn't a hit during the day). However, the difficulty level is higher than the normal Space Invaders-type game, which doesn't make it very fun. And that's a bit too bad, since the really high saucer value, along with the floating in the sky bunker deal (yeah, whatever!), almost helps save this game. But not really. 6/10 (review by Darrylb500) This article was featured from September, 2012 - May, 2013. Category:Arcade BOTSS Category:Games Category:Reviews